Días Oscuros
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Los días de Makoto cuando han pasado meses de que Haru desapareció en el incendio. Este fic participa en el aniversario del Mook MakoHaru que organiza MakoHaruAlley.


Título: Días Oscuros

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Makoto Tachibana principalmente, muchas menciones de Haru.

Género: Romance. Dolor emocional.

Advertencias: Shonen-ai. Dolor emocional.

Resumen: Los días de Makoto cuando han pasado meses de que Haru desapareció en el incendio.

Palabras: 765.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin. 

Nota: Este fic participa en el aniversario del Mook MakoHaru que organiza MakoHaruAlley, espero que les guste.

* * *

Usó la llave para abrir la puerta, tomó el pomo con una mano y suspiró con fuerza antes de hacerlo girar y entrar a la casa, cada día le era un poco más fácil volver a casa pero seguía siendo algo difícil de llevar a cabo, sobre todo las ocasiones en que imaginaba que lo vería esperándole, ya fuera en la cocina o en la tina, sólo para encontrar la casa a oscuras y recordar con decepción y tristeza que él no estaba más ahí, que no estaría nunca más.

Encendió las luces y entró a la cocina dejando la bolsa de comida casi descuidadamente sobre la repisa para buscar los palillos. Soltó otro suspiro recordando esos días donde su casa se calentaba con el aroma de la comida de Haru, días en que se asomaba sobre su hombro husmeando lo que hacía y Haru tenía casi que echarlo de la cocina para evitar que pellizcara la comida a medio hacer.

Vació la comida en un plato y tiró los envases desechables vacíos, sacó una botella de té del refrigerador y dejó la cocina para dirigirse a la sala, lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo además de su cuarto, donde consumía los alimentos desde que Haru desapareciera. No le gustaba usar el comedor e imaginar la silueta de Haru en la silla frente a él.

Encendió el televisor sintonizando un anime de moda para ver mientras cenaba. Apenas dio el primer bocado, y como todos los días, pensó en que no se comparaba con la comida de Haru.

Terminó de comer prestando más atención a la pantalla que a su comida y se levantó yendo de vuelta a la cocina para lavar esos pocos trastes que había ensuciado.

Su vida se había vuelto rutinaria y apática, difícilmente sus amigos le convencían de salir a divertirse y pasaba los días libres encerrado en su casa llena de recuerdos y anhelos. Había tenido tantos planes y todo había pasado tan rápido que a veces todavía se sentía en un mal sueño, esperaba poder despertar y descubrir a Haru a su lado, con esa mirada preocupada que le enternecía, entonces sonreiría, se sentaría en la cama y le tomaría el rostro con sus grandes sólo para decirle que todo estaba bien, aprovecharía ese momento para confesar sus sentimientos y besar esos finos labios que tanto le tentaban.

Pero nada de eso se haría realidad por que Haru había desaparecido por su culpa. No quería arrepentirse por haber arriesgado su vida por proteger una vida humana aun cuando sin saberlo no había una vida en peligro, después de todo era un riesgo de su trabajo que siempre estaba dispuesto a correr… pero si tan sólo esa mujer no hubiera perdido de vista a su hijo…

Sollozó entrando a su habitación y jaló aire tratando de contenerse, quizás nunca dejaría de llorar a Haru pues a pesar de los meses aún dolía como el primer día, hubo tantas cosas que pudieron haber cambiado el desenlace de aquel día…

Tantas cosas con las que no debía seguir atormentándose…

Pero era parte de la naturaleza humana y como tal se acostó en la cama a ahogar sus sollozos contra la almohada, una almohada que hace mucho había perdido el aroma de Haru.

Pasaba los días ocupándose en su trabajo que normalmente era lo bastante intenso como para distraer su mente pero en cuanto éste terminaba y volvía a casa todos sus pensamientos se volcaban en Haru y en lo que pudo haber sido. Jamás se había compenetrado tanto con nadie y por la manera en había evolucionado su relación con Haru se enamoró de él con una facilidad que sólo había visto en la ficción.

Ahora no creía que pudiera volver a ser feliz otra vez.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza al que ya estaba acostumbrado y que solucionó con un par de aspirinas antes de ducharse rápidamente y huir del baúl de recuerdos y tortura personal en el que había convertido su casa.

Otro día y la rutina se repetía: desayunar cualquier cosa que compraba camino a la estación, cumplir con las alertas que les llegaban, responder los mensajes de sus amigos que se preocupaban bastante por él, cumplir con su labor y finalmente salir, comprar algo de cenar y llegar a su solitaria casa.

Usó la llave para abrir la puerta, tomó el pomo con una mano y suspiró con fuerza antes de hacerlo girar y entrar a la casa. Encendió las luces dejándose invadir por la abrumadora sensación del silencio.

Escuchó un chapoteo desde el baño.


End file.
